Twenty Seconds Till Sixteen Years
by Kittie1
Summary: Quatre wanted to see another year befor he did it....so his Swwet Sixteen Year turned sour.


'And yet I will not contine to live this life, that certain cynical yet odd edition to the Gundams, Duo Maxwell. A fellow brother at arms, and you will be missed.  
  
And still I shall never forget that whom ever fought to end war and injustice to those that had never had that chance at life, I shall never forget you, Chang Wufei. I shall never forget you.  
  
The one that once called 'Pefect Soldier' I bid thee farewell in this off centre condition. May your life live on and be remembered, Heero Yuy.  
  
My fellow brother for life, I shall miss you the most. A lost, nameless being. But you brought life to mine, and you were given a name, Trowa Barton.  
  
  
  
I bid thee good bye Brothers. I have no other need for this mortal coil the Living call life. I see no further need for me to go on. I shall remember these memories and they shall stay golden laden in my heart. I will never forget anything we've been through together. I shall cherish the times we shared and despite the terrible things in the past, we will live on. Good Bye my friends. Let our lives live on forever.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner'  
  
  
  
Quatre sealed the envelope with a wax seal and wiped his cerulean eyes again. He was too depressed to finish his life. There was simple no meaning too live anymore. Ever since he had to detonate his Gundam, despite what it was built for, and the short fifteen years that he had seen pass before his eyes....to much destruction and carnage had slipped pass the waves and streams of times and space. He unwillingly had caused so much of it. He was regretting it. He set the neat, white envelope on the bedside table, and reached into his pocket. He had been awaiting for this for a while. He stopped to mull over memories for a few minuets before he died. He wanted to live just one more year, and in five minuets, he would be sixteen. He sat on the edge of his bed, dressed in his usual clothes and remembered.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! Where's Quatre! It's almost time!"Duo shouted across the large room. They were finishing up the final preperations for Quatre's sixteenth birthday, and they wanted it to be a good one. With out a response, Duo found the end of a cake knife millimeters away from the tip of his nose. "Do not call me that. I don't know where Quatre is. Most likely, he's upstairs getting dressed."The Chinese spat. Duo only rolled his eyes and sighed. He just hoped that Quatre wasn't sick. He hadn't been eating, so his pale skin was tighter over his cheeks, and it was gaunt looking now. But he shrugged it off and went back to putting plates on the table.  
  
Quatre sighed and looked at his watch. Twenty seconds untill midnight. "I guess this is it." He raised the shiny silver blade to his pale skin, and...he stopped. How hard should he press, how deep should he slash? He shrugged, 'I guess untill I see blood.'. He flipped open the blade, and slashed. The warm, sticky substance slid from his wrist onto the floor. His sight was getting blurry, he dropped. His watch, the batteries were dying. 'Come on, just a few more seconds...'his mind whispered. The second hand was slowing. It stopped one second after midnight. 'I lived to see another year...' he thought, and every thing he knew was gone.  
  
Heero glanced upwards when he heard a heavy thunk above him. He shook it off as Quatre getting dressed, from his knowing that Quatres' room was above the kitchen. He continued to carefully cut up carrots into thin slices untill a small drop of red splashed onto the back of his hand. He frowned, and raised his hand up to eye level. That wasn't his blood...he frantically looked up and spotted a small spot of crimson between the ceiling boards about the size of a quater. "Quatre!"He thundered. Dropping the knife, he ran into the main room, where Duo, Trowa and Wufei looked at him curiously. "Somethings happened with Quatre!"He explained. As the others, lead by him upto the blue eyed teens room, he questioned his actions. He scarecly spoke above a monotone when he wasn't doing anything. But Quatres' blood falling through the ceiling was another thing. Reaching the room, a swift kick from his right leg burst it open. The sight even made his stomache lurch. Quatre was sprawled on the floor, his left wrist with a deadly slash in it. "Quatre! Oh God..."Duo broke off. Rushing to the blonde's side, ignoring the blood, he shook the teen gently. "Q-man, come on...I know your still there, your breathin'."He urged. Twin pools of pain filled blue opened. "Quatre, what made you do this?"He asked. Despite his efforts to keep his emotions bottled, a large, choking lump formed in his throat. He only chuckled softly. "I can't remember.". "Quatre, just hold on okay buddy? We're gonna get you too a hosptial and your gonna be okay...I promise."Duo offered. Quatre chuckled again, in a choked, soft voice, he whispered, "if your joking, that's cruel, but if your being sarcastic, that's worse....". Duo clenched Quatres' pale hand in his own and said, "don't talk, Trowa's on the phone with the docs. Your gonna be okay.". "Read the letter." Quatre whsipered. Wufei picked up the letter, and began to open it. "Not untill I'm gone...", "But your not gonna die! I swear to God I won't let your die!"Duo screamed again. "It's like I said before...if your joking, that cruel, but if your being sarcastic, that's worse..."Quatre's breath left him in a rush and his hand slipped from Duo's in a slow movement.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner's thoughts died when he was sixteen years old.  
  
Duo choked back a sob as a soft noise came from the hall. "Happy Birthday too you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday Dear Quatre...Happy Birthday to you...". Trowa stood in the hall, softly singing the well known song in the dim light. "He would want that to be sung."He monotoned. Then, with a soft cry, the normally emotionless Trowa Barton sank to his knees in the hall, curling into the fetal postion. Wufei approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, hating the way it shook beneath his palm.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner's was sixteen years old.  
  
~Owarri~  
  
Sad no? Sequel? Who ever gives nice review gets a cookie and a cherry coke! 


End file.
